


Ni en mil años

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es cierto que dolió, es cierto que hay mucho que se perderá, pero si volviese atrás no tomaría una decisión diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni en mil años

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.
> 
> Este fic ha sido creado para un reto del foro Iwatobi swim Club de FFN.

A veces lo echaba tanto de menos que dolía.

Pasaba por delante del club de natación en el que había pasado toda su infancia, veía alguna piscina sucia y descuidada tras un invierno a la intemperie a través de una verja que lo llamaba; y sólo el cálido peso de sus brazos le impedía saltar adentro o acercarse al club para pedirles un bañador de reserva y unos minutos en el agua.

Como si los días enteros que pasaba en alta mar no fuesen suficientes.

(No eran suficientes.)

En ocasiones, cuando iba a visitar a su madre, la escuchaba suspirar, comentar que _era una pena_ , y pese a que sabía que la mujer no tenía mala intención se sentía tentado de pedirle que dejase de decir eso, porque era todo excepto lo que quería oír.

Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería oír.

(Desde luego, no elogios por la madurez que denotaba su decisión de hacerse cargo de su hijo.)

Sin embargo, cuando esa tarde se detuvo en el parque para descansar un poco —porque el bebé que adoraba llevar en brazos a veces pesaba tanto como el ancla que tiraba de su alma—, lo que sintió al ver los pétalos rosas que bailaban en el viento, a veces atrapados en remolino, fue amargura.

Porque un año antes, cuando las últimas flores de cerezo se marchitaban, había renunciado a lo que siempre había soñado.

(—¿Cómo que te vas? Matsuoka, eres de los mejores del equipo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué…?

—Kaori está embarazada. No puedo seguir nadando.

Silencio.

—Vaya. Lo siento.)

Era eso, quizá, lo que más dolía. Más que la certeza de que sus deseos eran imposibles; lo que más pesaba era que todo el mundo lamentase su potencial desperdiciado. Que mirasen al bebé que dormía en sus brazos como si fuese el culpable de algún tipo de desgracia.

Toraichi despertó a Rin al darle un toque en la punta de la nariz. No había pretendido hacerlo, pero su hijo despegó los párpados y alzó los brazos, cerrando los dedos alrededor del índice del hombre cuando lo encontró. Dejó escapar un sonido torpe a través del chupete que le cubría casi la mitad de la cara, aferrando el dedo de su padre con más fuerza.

(Y fue suficiente, y fue lo que necesitaba oír.

Y nunca, ni en mil años, lo lamentaría.)


End file.
